The present invention relates to new bicyclic amino-pyrazinone compounds, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them and to their use as inhibitors of trypsin-related serine proteases.
One of those serine proteases, thrombin, is the key enzyme for coagulation and plays a central role in venous and arterial thrombosis pathology in view, in particular, of its marked ability to cause autoamplification of the coagulation cascade (F. Toti et al., Sang, Thrombose, Vaisseaux 1992, 4, 483-494 and T. M. Reilly et al., Blood Coagulation and Fibrinolysis 1992, 3, 513-517).
The specific and direct inhibition of thrombin is more efficient and presents fewer risks of haemorrhage than treatment with heparin. Direct inhibitors of thrombin do currently exist, but the drawback of such peptide substances is that they are not active when administered by the oral route.
Peptidomimetic compounds having an oral antithrombotic activity have previously been described in the literature. These include, in particular, the boronic acid compounds described in the patent specifications EP 293 881, EP 471 651, EP 615 978 and EP 792 883 and the compounds described in the patent specifications WO 94 29336 and WO 95 23609.
The synthesis of new serine protease inhibitors for the purpose of increasing the potency and selectivity of the compounds previously described in the literature has therefore been of particular interest.
The activity of the new compounds is demonstrated by the increase of various coagulation times.
Furthermore, the compounds are active when administered by the oral route.
The present invention relates more specifically to the compounds of formula (I): 
wherein:
R1 represents a hydrogen atom, or a linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl group optionally substituted by one or more identical or different groups selected from aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl and heterocycloalkyl, 
represents a saturated ring having from 4 to 7 ring members that may contain, in addition to the nitrogen atom, one or two hetero atoms selected from O, S and xe2x80x94NR3 groups, wherein R3 represents a hydrogen atom or a linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl group,
n represents an integer such that 1xe2x89xa6nxe2x89xa66,
R2 represents any one of the following groups: 
X represents a CH group or a nitrogen atom,
R4 represents a hydrogen or halogen atom,
R5 represents any one of the groups:
RaNHCOHNxe2x80x94 wherein Ra represents a hydrogen atom or a linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl group,
RbSO2NHCO(NH)pxe2x80x94, wherein Rb represents a linear or branched (C1-C6)-alkyl group and p represents 0 or 1,
HONxe2x95x90C(NH2)xe2x80x94, HNxe2x95x90C(NHOH)xe2x80x94,
Rcxe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94 wherein:
Y represents CH2, O, S or RaN,
m represents a integer such that 0xe2x89xa6mxe2x89xa63,
Rc represents a saturated or unsaturated heterocycle having 5 or 7 ring members containing from 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulphur, the said heterocycle optionally containing one or more carbonyl functions and optionally being substituted by one or more identical or different substituents selected from halogen atoms, linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl groups, linear or branched (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, and amino groups (optionally substituted by one or two linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl groups), or c: a bicyclic system of formula 
wherein:
X is as defined hereinbefore and B, together with the carbon atoms to which it is attached, forms an aryl or a saturated or unsaturated heterocycle having 5 or 7 ring members containing from 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulphur, the said heterocycle optionally containing at least one carbonyl function and optionally being substituted by one or more identical or different substituents selected from halogen atoms, linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl groups, linear or branched (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, and amino groups (optionally substituted by one or two linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl groups),
to their isomers, to their N-oxides and to pharmaceutically acceptable addition salts thereof with an acid or a base.
Among the pharmaceutically acceptable acids there may be mentioned, without implying any limitation, hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulphuric acid, phosphonic acid, acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, lactic acid, pyruvic acid, malonic acid, succinic acid, glutaric acid, fumaric acid, tartaric acid, maleic acid, citric acid, ascorbic acid, oxalic acid, methanesulphonic acid, benzenesulphonic acid, camphoric acid, etc.
Among the pharmaceutically acceptable bases there may be mentioned, without implying any limitation, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, triethylamine, tert-butylamine, etc.
An aryl group is to be understood as meaning phenyl, biphenylyl or naphthyl, each of those groups optionally being substituted by one or more identical or different groups selected from halogen, linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl (optionally substituted by a hydroxy group, a carboxy group, an amino group (itself optionally substituted by one or two linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl groups) or a carbamoyl group (itself optionally substituted by one or two linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl groups)), linear or branched (C1-C6)alkoxy, hydroxy, linear or branched (C1-C6)trihaloalkyl, linear or branched (C1-C6)trihaloalkoxy, amino (optionally substituted by one or two linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl groups), linear or branched (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyloxy, carboxymethoxy and carbamoylmethoxy (optionally N-substituted by one or two linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl groups).
A heteroaryl group is to be understood as meaning an aromatic mono- or bi-cyclic group having from 5 to 12 ring members containing one, two or three hetero atoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulphur, wherein the heteroaryl may optionally be substituted by one or more identical or different groups selected from halogen, linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl (optionally substituted by a hydroxy group, a carboxy group, an amino group (itself optionally substituted by one or two linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl groups) or a carbamoyl group (itself optionally substituted by one or two linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl groups)), hydroxy, linear or branched (C1-C6)alkoxy, linear or branched (C1-C6)trihaloalkyl, phenyl, amino (optionally N-substituted by one or more linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl groups), carboxymethoxy and carbamoylmethoxy (optionally substituted by one or two linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl groups). Of the heteroaryl groups, the following may be mentioned without implying any limitation: thienyl, pyridyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl.
A cycloalkyl group is to be understood as meaning a saturated or unsaturated, mono- or bi-cyclic hydrocarbon group having from 3 to 12 ring members, wherein the ring may optionally be substituted by one or more identical or different groups selected from halogen, linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl, linear or branched (C1-C6)alkoxy, hydroxy, linear or branched (C1-C6)trihaloalkyl, amino (optionally substituted by one or more linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl groups) and aryl.
Of the cycloalkyl groups, the following may be mentioned without implying any limitation: cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, indanyl, tetrahydronaphthyl.
A heterocycloalkyl group is to be understood as meaning a saturated or unsaturated, mono- or bi-cyclic group having from 4 to 12 ring members containing one, two or three hetero atoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulphur, wherein the heterocycle may optionally be substituted by one or more identical or different groups selected from halogen, linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl, linear or branched (C1-C6)alkoxy, hydroxy, linear or branched (C1-C6)trihaloalkyl, amino (optionally substituted by one or more linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl groups), aryl and diarylmethyl. Of the heterocycloalkyl groups, the following groups may be mentioned without implying any limitation: azetidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidyl, dihydrocyclopenta[b]pyridyl.
Preferred compounds of formula (I) are those in which n is 1.
The ring 
as defined for formula (I) is preferably a pyrrolidinyl group.
When 
represents a pyrrolidine ring, the ring is preferably in the S configuration.
Preferred R1 groups are linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl groups substituted by one or more aryl or heteroaryl groups.
More especially, preferred R1 groups are linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl groups substituted by one or more phenyl or pyridyl groups.
Preferably, the R1 groups are (2,2-diphenyl)ethyl or (2-pyridyl)ethyl groups.
When R2 represents a group b, X preferably represents a CH group and R5 preferably represents a group HNxe2x95x90C(NHOH)xe2x80x94 or Rcxe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94Y. In that case, Rc will be more especially a pyridine, pyrrolidinone, imidazole or imidazoline group.
When R2 represents a bicyclic system c, that system will preferably be either one in which X represents a CH group, in which case B will represent a morpholinone, isoxazole or pyrrole ring, or one in which X represents a nitrogen atom, in which case B will represent a phenyl ring.
The following are preferred compounds of the invention:
(6S)-N-{4-[amino(hydroxyimino)methyl]benzyl}-3-[(2,2-diphenylethyl)amino]-4-oxo-4,6,7,8-tetrahydropyrrolo[1,2-a]pyrazine-6-carboxamide,
(6S)-N-{4-[amino(hydroxyimino)methyl]benzyl}-4-oxo-3-{(2-(2-pyridyl)ethyl]-amino}-4,6,7,8-tetrahydropyrrolo[1,2-a]pyrazine-6-carboxamide,
(6S)-N-[2-({[amino(imino)methyl]amino}oxy)ethyl]-3-[(2,2-diphenylethyl)amino]-4-oxo-4,6,7,8-tetrahydropyrrolo[1,2-a]pyrazine-6-carboxamide,
(6S)-4-oxo-N-[(3-oxo-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzoxazin-8-yl)methyl]-3-{[2-(2-pyridyl)-ethyl]amino}-4,6,7,8-tetrahydropyrrolo[1,2-a]pyrazine-6-carboxamide,
(6S)-4-oxo-3-{[2-(2-pyridyl)ethyl]amino}-N-[2-(2-pyridylmethoxy)benzyl]-4,6,7,8-tetrahydropyrrolo[1,2-a]pyrazine-6-carboxamide,
(6S)-4-oxo-N-{2-[(2-oxo-3-pyrrolidinyl)oxy]benzyl}-3-{[2-(2-pyridyl)ethyl]amino}-4,6,7,8-tetrahydropyrrolo[1,2-a]pyrazine-6-carboxamide,
(6S)-N-[2-(4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]-4-oxo-3-{[2-(2-pyridyl)-ethyl]amino}-4,6,7,8-tetrahydropyrrolo[1,2-a]pyrazine-6-carboxamide,
(6S)-N-[2-(1H-imidazol-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]-4-oxo-3-{[2-(2-pyridyl)ethyl]amino}-4,6,7,8-tetrahydropyrrolo[1,2-a]pyrazine-6-carboxamide,
(6S)-N-[1H-indol-6-ylmethyl)-4-oxo-3-{[2-(2-pyridyl)ethyl]amino}-4,6,7,8-tetrahydropyrrolo[1,2-a]pyrazine-6-carboxamide,
The invention relates also to a process for the preparation of the compounds of formula (I) which is characterised in that a compound of formula (II): 
wherein A is as defined for formula (I), P1 represents an amino function-protecting group and Bn represents a benzyl group,
is reduced using an appropriate reducing agent to yield a compound of formula (III): 
wherein A, P1 and Bn are as defined hereinbefore,
the hydroxy function of which compound of formula (III) is converted into methoxy and then into a cyano function by conventional reactions of organic chemistry to yield, after deprotection of the amino function, a compound of formula (IV): 
wherein A and Bn are as defined hereinbefore,
which compound of formula (IV) is reacted with oxalyl chloride to yield a compound of formula (V): 
wherein A and Bn are as defined hereinbefore,
which compound of formula (V) is reacted with a compound of formula (VI):
R1xe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VI)
wherein R1 is as defined for formula (I), to yield a compound of formula (VII): 
wherein A, Bn and R1 are as defined hereinbefore,
which compound of formula (VII) is then converted by catalytic hydrogenation into a compound of formula (VIII): 
wherein A and R1 are as defined hereinbefore,
which compound of formula (VIII) is then converted, by catalytic hydrogenation in alkaline medium, into a compound of formula (IX): 
wherein A and R1 are as defined hereinbefore,
which compound of formula (IX) is reacted with a compound of formula (X):
H2Nxe2x80x94"Brketopenst"CH2"Brketclosest"nxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(X)
wherein n and R2 are as defined for formula (I),
to yield, after possible deprotection, a compound of formula (I),
which compound of formula (I) is optionally converted into the corresponding N-oxide, is purified, if desired, according to a conventional purification technique, is separated, if desired, into its isomers according to a conventional separation technique, and is converted, if desired, into addition salts with a pharmaceutically acceptable acid or base.
The compounds of formula (II) are obtained by benzylation of the corresponding acids.
In addition to the fact that the compounds of the present invention are new, they have especially valuable pharmacological properties.
They are potent inhibitors of trypsin-related serine proteases, exhibiting a significant selectivity in respect of thrombin compared with other coagulation and fibrinolysis serine proteases.
Those properties thus render them useful in the treatment of stable or unstable angina, disorders of thrombotic origin and/or giving rise to thrombotic complications, in the treatment or prevention of myocardial infarction and venous or arterial thromboses, and also in the treatment of the complications of vascular and cardiovascular diseases, such as atherosclerosis, arteritis, venous disease, and in the treatment of all disorders in which the formation and/or activity of thrombin is involved.
They may equally be used in therapeutic association with a thrombolytic.
The invention extends also to pharmaceutical compositions comprising as active ingredient a compound of formula (I) together with one or more suitable inert, non-toxic excipients. Among the pharmaceutical compositions according to the invention there may be mentioned more especially those which are suitable for oral, parenteral (intravenous or subcutaneous) or nasal administration, tablets or dragees, sublingual tablets, gelatin capsules, lozenges, suppositories, creams, ointments, dermal gels, injectable preparations, drinkable suspensions etc.
The useful dosage can be adapted in accordance with the nature and the severity of the disorder, the administration route and also the age and weight of the patient. That dosage varies from 1 to 500 mg per day taken in one or more administrations.
The following Examples illustrate the invention but do not limit it in any way.
The starting materials used are known products or are prepared according to known procedures.
The structures of the compounds described in the Examples were determined according to customary spectrophotometric techniques (infrared, NMR, mass spectrometry, . . . ).